Going Diving
by Miledman2
Summary: Hello everyone, I'm back with a one-shot between Natsu, Lisanna and Mirajane. It is based off of chapter 481 cover where the Strauss sisters are going diving and they invite Natsu to go along with. Disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail and all rights go to Hiro, warning, it is rated m for mature content, language, lemon and minor incest. Enjoy!
**~Hello everyone, I'm back, I decided to do a style of uploading stories, one story from my series then a one-shot story and so on.**

 **~This time, it is a NatsuxMirajanexLisanna one shot based off of the chapter 481 cover where the Strauss' are going diving and they look fine.**

 **~This story idea was thanks to the efforts of ValinNight, make sure you thank and read ValinNight's stories.**

 **~Stay tuned for at the end of the story for news of the next Orange and Gaming Gals story.**

 **~Disclaimer Notice: I own none of Fairy Tail, All rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

 **~Warning, Rated M for mature content, strong language, lemon scene, and small incest.**

* * *

(Plot)

It has been a year since the end of the Tartaros Arc, even though Fairy Tail defeated them, they had suffered a massive blow emotionally. They were disbanded by Makarov for mysterious purposes which to Lucy's surprise, everyone seemed to take it well. Recently, Natsu, Happy and Lucy reunited and went on a journey to reunite their guildmates and restore the guild. After their battle with Avatar, Natsu and the group returned to Magnolia to be greeted by the sight of their beloved comrades. What caught Natsu's eye the most was the sight of the lovely and beautiful Mirajane Strauss and her younger sister and childhood friend Lisanna. It had been a year and those two have become beautiful in his eyes, and secretly the two girls thought the same thing of Natsu with him becoming more handsome. With everyone back together, Natsu raised the guild flag and declared their resurrection.

(Current Time)

Mirajane and Lisanna were at home one day getting ready to go on a vacation to the beach and doing a bit of diving. They were packing all sorts of stuff, such as hot diving suits and sport bras and sport thongs to go underneath the suits to avoid any water or sand irritation. Lisanna was sighing because she was their brother Elfman was not feeling well and is not able to go. Mirajane broke the ice and said "Come on Lisanna, no need to get upset over Elfman not coming." Lisanna said "I know, but I think it wouldn't be as fun without him."

Lisanna had a point that Mirajane admitted, but then the thought came to mind of how to make her (and Mira) happy. Mira said "I know how to cheer you up, how about we invite Natsu?" Lisanna just turned a 180 with her mood from sad to happy by the thought of her secret childhood crush coming along with them. Lisanna then said "Absolutely! I'll go and invite him now!" Mira then while hugging her and said "Hold on there Lisanna, Let's finish up packing and then we'll go together." Lisanna then smiled and hugged back and said "Ok Big Sis." They then returned to packing.

(Natsu's House)

When the girls have finished packing for their trip, they then traveled to Natsu's house to invite him to go with them to the beach. In secret, they have had a thing for Natsu for a long time but have never got the nerve to tell them how they feel. Lisanna has always been attracted to the thought of one day becoming a wife to the man she loves and the mother to his children. Mirajane has always been so fond of teasing and playing with the younger boy when they were children and when he was spending time with her younger sister.

They finally reached his house, and they were just flustered with the thought of having the hunky man with them. Lisanna knocked on his door to indicate that they were there and to have him come to the door. A moment later, Natsu opened the door and said "Hey Mira, hey Lisanna!" but the girls were graced with a sexy sight right before them. Natsu was only just in his bath towel and his body was glistened with warm steamy bath water which ripped down his rippling muscular body. The girls could only drool at the thought of having him for themselves, but then their minds snapped back to reality when Natsu said "Yes? Can I help you?"

Lisanna then said still stuttering a bit "U-u-u-um, w-we would like to invite you to go to the beach with us." Natsu cheered up a bit and then responded "Wow, sure, I would like to go! Come on in while I get ready so we can leave." Lisanna and Mira nodded while still fangirling over the hot stud before him. As they entered, they saw it was a total mess with garbage everywhere, but the thought was shortly discarded when they managed to see the fully naked Natsu in the bathroom.

Mira then nudged at Lisanna, she said "Well, I guess our trip is about to become a hundred times better than we once thought." Lisanna nodded "indeed it will, we'll be having the time of our lives!"

After a while, Natsu came out of his room dressed in his usual clothing style and have his bags fully packed and ready to go. Natsu said to the two lovely ladies "Alright, let's hit the beach!" Mira and Lisanna looked at each other with devilish smiles and thought to themselves "Oh we'll definitely hit something."

(The Beach)

They had arrived at the beach a while ago at the beautiful sunny beach, seagulls flies through the sky, partially cloudy, has a few rows of sandy areas with large cliff sides, they were perfect for diving.

Natsu and the Strauss sisters had settled down on top of the rocky cliffs to get one of the best spots there. Natsu managed to change into a red and black swim trunks and was totally exposing is muscular body except his banged up arm. Mirajane was clad in a beautiful navy blue ring bikini top which showed a generous amount of clevage while she wore a bikini skirt bottom. Lisanna wore a light blue bikini top with small brimming and a bow tie, along with a bikini bottom with ties on each side.

They were setting up towels to lay down on to enjoy the sun soaking and the fresh breeze that comes every so often on cliffs. As the girls lied down, Natsu couldn't as he was too focused and tempted by the sexy sights of the sisters on each side of him. Mira laid on her back with her arms bent over her head and just letting her large bosom hang freely. Lisanna was laying on her frontside with her arms cushioning her head and lightly protruding her big and round peachy rear.

Just by looking at the mesmerizing, vexing sights of the sisters was too hard for him to handle and caused him to get a hard on. Lisanna moved up a bit and smiled knowing that Natsu was looking at her while she sleeping. Lisanna said "Hey Natsu, how are you?" Natsu replied "I-I'm fine, just enjoying the view." Lisanna chuckled a bit, Mira woke up as well smiling and said "I bet, besides why didn't Happy come with?" Natsu replied "He said he wanted to spend time with Carla, so it maybe good for him." Lisanna smiled cutely at the thought of Natsu letting Happy spend time with the girl he loves, just like in this moment spending time with each other.

Mirajane then started to say "I think it is time we went diving. We brought diving suits and even one for you." Natsu said in response "Cool, thanks!" Mirajane then reached in the bag and pulled out a suit for him, he then looked at it to realize that it was quite small. Natsu did not want to say anything to make a scene so he just went over behind a rock to change. All he was wearing was the bandages on his arm which remained a secret to his comrades. After he had put it on, he was surprised that it wasn't as tight as it looked but it did hugged into his body that rippled his muscles. It even rode up into his buns of steel, showing off even his crack, and finally his suit rode up into bulge making it noticeable.

Natsu was a little bit embarrassed because of his man parts are visible through his suit and couldn't reach his back zipper. Natsu's thought "I hope the girls don't think of me as a pervert like that weird Ichiya." He then heard Mirajane's voice "Hey Natsu, are you ready?" Natsu said "Yeah I'm ready." He then moved passed the rock to reveal himself but when he said the sisters his eyes boggled out of his skull at the amazing sight before him.

The girls that came into Natsu's vision were wearing their own hot black diving suits, he could tell that they were tight as well as his. The fabric alone clung to their bodies that makes them nearly filled out to almost exactly every curve, crease, fold, softness and crevice. Their sexy figures are perfectly shaped to hourglass forms, their hips are very well filled out, same with her waist, and their pair of creamy and squishy breasts. Their breasts were tightly hugged which made the valley between them shown, not only that, way down south, the suits have road up into their womanhoods that show their now visible "camel toes".

Natsu had not see anything so tempting in his entire life, all the heat and blood rushed down way south against his will. Natsu tried to hide his hard on and contain himself so that he doesn't give into his Draconic instincts to rush over to them and breed them. Over at Mira and Lisanna, they noticed his attempt to hide himself and be a gentleman and they giggled. Mira walked over and said "Oh Natsu, you can't go diving with your back zipper down." Natsu was still nervous as Mira circled behind him and she took the zipper in one hand and while at that, smushed her breasts against his back. Natsu shivered at the feeling as Mira slowly zipped up and down intently to make this last longer. Mira had always enjoyed teasing Natsu even when they were kids, especially when he was hanging around with Lisanna.

Lisanna right down playful said in a pout "Mira!" Mira then caught on and chuckled a bit and said "Oops, sorry." She then fully zipped him up. Mira then said to Natsu "Now Natsu, to avoid carrying unnecessary equipment along, we have this special spell that allows us to breath underwater." Natsu replied "That's neat!" Mira smiled at his happy face and Lisanna walked up and said "Me and Big Sis already have already received the spell so now it's your turn." Natsu agreed and asked what to do, Lisanna then asked him to open his mouth and she opened her mouth with some sort of blue magical energy in her mouth, she then locked lips with him, he was shocked and confused at the moment but just sank into it, he then swallowed the energy, Lisanna then pulled back with a smile and licked her lips. Mira said "The spell is now complete, now it's time to go diving, me and Lisanna will go in first then you'll follow." Natsu then agreed but as soon as they backs are turned he looked down and then felt like all the life and bodily functions inside him have stopped at the forbidden fruits he was seeing.

What he was seeing were the girls' round and bouncy buttocks, with the diving suits they wore, the tightness clung to them that it showed the butt cracks they have. If that weren't enough, every time they swayed their hips from side to side, it made their booties show off their perfect gluteal sulcus (the crease underneath the buttock).

The girls then turned to see Natsu back in a mesmerization trance, the girls giggled and winked with Mira saying "We'll be down in the water." Lisanna then said "See you inside!" Then in one swift movement, they dived perfectly into the water. After a while, Natsu regained his senses and realized that he should get going or else they might worry. Instead of diving gracefully like the Strauss sisters did, Natsu just jumped in wildly. As soon as he was in the water and the bubbles cleared, he realized how exotic the sea floor is, the coral reefs, the fish, the watery sand and the sun reflecting the water and illuminates the sea. As Natsu started to swim, he started to search where Mira and Lisanna went of to, but little did he know that in the shadows a wavy silver haired voluptuous big sis would start to tail him.

As Natsu continues to swim forward he noticed an open hole in a sea room of coral, he was about to swim up until he felt two arms wrapped around his body. He looked down behind him to see the sexy Mira with a sultry smile on her face as when he looked down in front his bulge was being rubbed by her talented hands.

He was attempting to to break free but then he noticed another pair of arms and breasts grabbing hold of him. He looked down in front to see Lisanna being more intimate with their diving suits making contact and with her impressive bust rubbing against his bulge. Natsu swore that he couldn't take all of this punishment from the girls both on front and back. Mira's bosom kept hitting against his steely buns which she found very attractive and cute, she was about to do something that was very kinky with her hands and mouth.

However Natsu managed to break free but was sinking to the bottom trying to compose himself. But it was futile with Mira floating down on him with her big and round rear landing on his face, enjoying the feeling of her booty resting on his face. Natsu couldn't resist the feeling being sat on as the softness of her flesh was like ecstasy to him. But even with the water breathing spell he still had to breath or else he'll suffocate, he managed to break free from her. He was breathing heavily but was caught off guard with Lisanna grabbing his head and placing it to her rear as well and enjoying the contact between them. Natsu also enjoyed this too but still had to breath. He managed to break free from her and was swimming for the surface and to the shore. The girls were a bit confused and then went after him with the attempt to get it on with him.

Natsu managed to reach the surface and then swam towards shore, he was panting and nervous with what went on down there, he wasn't sure how to handle this. He looked back and saw the beautiful girls sensually rising out of the water with horny looks on their faces. Natsu was nervous and said to the girls "Hey, look, I not sure if I might be ready for this." Lisanna said "That is why we want you, your innocence is just so cute and that what makes us love you more." Natsu blushed and his heart skipped a beat with that knowledge in mind, Mira then said "We also know that you have been eyeing our bodies for a long time, which explains the massive bulge in your suit." Natsu looked down and attempted to cover himself up but was stopped by Lisanna, she passionately said to him "It's fine, we ourselves have been doing the same with you for a long time, now that it's just us, we may finally have that opportunity!"

Both Lisanna and Mira took this moment to reach the back of their suits to toggle on their zipper sand pulled them down to removed the upper portion to reveal their erotic upper bodies. While Lisanna wore super tight green sport bra, Mira wore a tight, pink Sport bra that is labeled "Guild Sport". Natsu widened his eyes with disbelief at what he was seeing and hearing, he then snapped back into reality with Lisanna pressing her lips against his with great soothing force.

(Lemon Scene)

Natsu was shocked at that moment but then was calming down and just accepted this and melted into the kiss. Both participants opened their mouths to let their tongues battle it out with each other. Their bodies and arms were roaming and rubbing against one another feeling each of Lisanna's soft flesh while feeling his strong muscles. After a while of fierce tongue battle, they separated with strands of drool connecting their mouths and gazing at each other with passion.

Natsu was then taken noticed with Mira hugging him on his other side and asked with a playful pout "What about me? Don't I get a kiss too?" Natsu then smiled and said sure as he brought his rough yet kissable lips towards her moist ones and meshed them together in sloppy collision. They even let their tongues battled each other out right off the battle while Mira and Natsu started to feel each other up as well. After a while of kissing, they then parted their lips to passionately gaze into each other's eyes.

Lisanna then motioned him to look at her as she said to him "Stand up, it is time for our meal." Natsu was confused and did as he was told and the girls got into position in front and back of him. Lisanna in front knelt down with both of her hands on Natsu's bulge that struggled inside his suit. She massaged it real well, and then with brute force, she ripped the fabric apart to finally free his manhood and man nuts. Lisanna's eyes glistened with love at the sight before her. She took both of her hands and placed one of them on his meat rod and rubbed it up and down, while the other went to his testicles and started to rubbed them around vigorously. Lisanna then brought her mouth closure to the tip and gave it a light kiss, and then with one plunge engulfed it till it went to her throat. Her eyes rolled up and teared a bit from the largeness of it and the great feeling she was receiving. After a while, she finally got the hang of it and started to piston on it make her childhood crush happy too, and boy he was.

Mira managed to get in on the fellatio action with her sister, Lisanna moved over to the side so her big sis can place her lips on the tip as well. She then plunged down to the base where the his pink tuff of hair is. Like with Lisanna it was difficult for her to handle at first until she finally got used to it and then started to piston up and down. After a while, she pulled off for a moment so that the sisters can start a rhythmic licking of his meat stick on either side of him.

Mira on the other hand had her own idea, she started to massage His buns of steel as she has done before in the sea. She then looked up at Natsu with a devilish smile and said "Hey Natsu, you sure have worked out to get these excellent buns huh?" Natsu looked down and said still feeling good from the sisters' licking "yes, I have." Mira then said "Then shall I give you the same treatment that I gave when you and Gray took baths with Erza when you were kids?" Natsu was shocked and remembered what she meant by that, she has always been a like a bullying big sis to Natsu and teased him in the most embarrassing of ways. She then with one swift motion, ripped open his suit's backside to reveal his perfectly sculpted rear. She then continued to massage him with her hands until she spread them apart to feel his back door entrance. Mira licked her lips and and did her job back there with her fingers, Natsu felt even more sensitivity and pleasure from her work.

With both girls hard at work, all Natsu could do now was place his hands on both girls' heads and tangling his fingers in their sulking smooth silver hair. The added intensity of Mira's fingering his rear end made him draw ever closer to his climax. Natsu started fell his end approaching and warned the girls "Hey, Mira, Lisanna, I'm about to cum!" The girls pulled away for a moment and said "It's ok. Cum in our mouths." After a bit more sensitive licking from the girls, Natsu then shouted his climax, Lisanna went first with her mouth on his tip, the first spurt shot hit her throat, then the next one was in Mira's throat, then the two alternated between each other.

After a few more spurts, Natsu was finally finished, the girls had their tummies filled with sperm and still with some amount left in their mouths and finally gulped them down. Mira and Lisanna had ecstatic looks on their faces from the meal they had, Mira then pulled her fingers away from their deep work on his backside. Mira said "My, that was more fun than I had thought of!" Lisanna said "That's because you were teasing him which you always do." Mira chuckled from the thought and said "Yes indeed."

Natsu then rose up and clenched his fists in an sexually frustrating rage, he pounced Mira which playfully surprised her. Mira said "Oh my, what's gotten into you!?" Natsu said "You was what gotten into me' but now I'm about to get into you!" Natsu then swiftly flipped her over onto her front and raise her hips to show off her big luscious booty to him. He then took his hands and gripped both squishy cheeks, massaged them fiercely which caused Mira to moan. All Lisanna could do was watch helplessly as Natsu assaults Mira while she was rubbing herself.

When he finally got tired of groping Mira, he then took hold of the fabric that covered her rear and ripped it right off. Natsu then hungrily gazed into the puckered up hole of her rear end and took hold of her cheeks again. He spread them apart and smashed his mouth against her back door and started to tongue her good. Mira was moaning so much from Natsu rimming her, he was going so deep into her that it made her want him even more. Mira's face and breasts were pressed against the sandy shore while Natsu continues to lick her rear and even spanks her a bit. Finally, Mira could no longer hold back and was forced to climax, this caused the anal muscles to constrict around his tongue.

Natsu pulled out and said "How's that? I'm no longer your little tease, you will be mine from now on!" Mira panted a bit and then looked back with a weak smile and said "Your right! I'm yours from now on!" She only moaned and waged her ass in the air as Natsu only stared, he then turned his attention towards Lisanna to see her in a tired state as she finished climaxing while rubbing herself. Natsu then moved towards Lisanna and said "Now Lisanna, it's your turn to become mine." Lisanna with tears in her eyes and a smile filled with happiness responded "Yes, please, that's all I ever wanted!"

Natsu then gave her a quick kiss and grabbed hold of her hips and flipped her over with her rear in the air as well. He sensually massaged both cheeks to get her worked up and memorize the squishy feeling of her buttocks. He then gripped the fabric and ripped it apart, he then gazed at her nether regions that was her womanhood and back door. He then took hold of her hips and brought her towards his raging member which started to rub against her. He then grabbed hold of his member, positioned himself just right and then plunged into her virgin womanhood.

Lisanna arched her back as far as it can go with her eyes and mouth shot open from the intense feeling. Natsu remained fully sheathed inside her folds for a long time until Lisanna stopped trembling and fully accepted him. Shortly afterwards, Lisanna stopped doing that and just heavily breathed and moaned from the sensitivity. Natsu then begun to move in and out of her at a slow pace while fiercely plunges back into her which she gasps every time. His hands still firmly gripping each butt cheek and memorizing fleshy and jiggly goodness of them. He then took one of his hands, lifted it off of her cheek up high and the brought it back down for a spanking action. Lisanna was dazzled by the pleasurable pain, she shouted "Please, more! I want it more!" Natsu only complied and continued, pleasing his childhood crush. After several more powerful spankings, he noticed how swollen her cheeks have gotten through her torn up suit. He then moved one of his hands down her back to get a better dominant hold on her.

After a while of thrusting, Natsu and Lisanna were close to climaxing, Natsu leaned down behind her and said into her ear "I'm about to blow my inside you, I hope your ready for motherhood because your going to bare my children." Lisanna only teared in joy and happiness that she was going to have his babies, though she pictured it more romantically but this savage mating works too. After a few more fast paste and hard thrusts between their crotches, Natsu and Lisanna finally one last epic collision caused them to explode and ejaculate. Natsu's virile semen filled up her once chaste womb, as she expelled large amount of love juices around his manhood.

They both remain connected with each other until they came down from their orgasmic high while Natsu laid on top of her. After he had finished filling her up, he slowly pulled out of her which made a popping noise and then stood up, still erect to see the great work he had done to her. He then looked over to see Mira still just laying there face down with her ass stuck up in the air. He was also seeing that Mira was vigorously rubbing her womanhood through the suit, the fabric was amazing against the skin.

He then walked over to her from behind, knelt down and grabbed her by the waist, positioned her to himself and leaned down towards her ear and whispered into her ear "Now it is your turn, you will have my children as well." Mira's face lightened up a bit from hearing that and responded "Yes! Please! Give me your children to love!" Natsu was liking how submissive she was to him, however, as he was positioning himself, instead of entering her womanhood, he just slides on the surface of the folds. Mira despondent at this turn of events shouted "Wait, I thought that you were going to give me babies!?" Natsu smiled and said "Well I was but then I remembered all those times that you teased my buns of steel and my own back door whenever you enter the bathroom with me, so now because of that I will not grant you that." Mira was biting her lips hard because she wanted him inside her but he wasn't doing that, just rubbing against her. She then let go of her pride and became his obedient lover, she said "I'm sorry for all of those times! I was a bully and shouldn't be teasing you like that, I will more than make up for it with my body, let me breed your babies!" Pleased with what Mira said, Natsu decided to grant her wish by suddenly plunging the monstrous erection into her which caused her to become wide eyed and open mouthed.

Natsu wasn't as gentle as he was with Lisanna, he decided to take the lead right away and just thrust away with her womanhood wrapping around his member tightly and her still impressively large rear smacking against his crouch as he goes at her doggy style. With one hand on one butt cheek, the other with his thumb plugged into her still wet back door entrance.

He was pound away at her womanhood, while she was moaning loudly in submission and love for the young man and her little sister's crush. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue hanging out and her impressive breasts jiggling through her sports bra. All she could think about is being unable to go on without his member and creating a family with him.

After a few more thrusts they were close to climaxing together, Natsu told Mira "I'm about to climax, are you ready to be a mother?" Mira responded "Yes, please, giving my baby!" And after a few more thrusts, they maybe one finally impact of their genitalia and they climaxed. His fertile semen went straight for the home into her womb and boy was it filling her up good.

After a while of ejaculation, Natsu pulled out and took a moment to appreciate the good work he did on Mira. He looked at Lisanna and decided to pick her up bridal style and laid her next to Mira which both of them barely looked at each other before looking at Natsu. Natsu said "Well then, I have one more round to give, let's say we finish this here and now." The girls then nodded and said sure to Natsu, they were about to remove the rest of their clothing, but they were stopped when Natsu suggested something else. Natsu then generated his extreme heat which covered the beach and in the process, all three of their clothes melted away along with their bodies sweated insanely.

Lisanna was all "Kyaaaah!" And Mira simply said "Oh My!" And Natsu said while flexing his muscles with sweat dripping down him "How do you like that, naked and primal!" Lisanna and Mira smiled at him with their voluptuous, curvy bodies while sweating as well. The sisters then looked at each other while nodding and Lisanna said "How do you like this?" Natsu was confused at first and saw Lisanna moving on top of her big sis Mira, their bodies pressed against each other and then something unexpected happened before him. The sisters then opened their mouths and mushed their lips against each other in a hot lesbian kiss. Natsu's boggled at the sight, he never realized or believed that the Strauss sisters had that kind of relationship, does Elfman know? All he could do was watch as the sisters kissed and rubbed their bodies against each other.

After a while of kissing, the girls separated their lips and looked back to Natsu and Mira said "What are you waiting for? Come and join us!" Both girls were flexing and wiggling their lower bodies to gain Natsu's attention which he did. Natsu then regained his sense and did as he was told and went up behind the girls and prepared his member for the last round of penetration. And then finally he commenced the last round by first entering Lisanna on top, she gasped loudly while drooling uncontrollably. Natsu then pulled out and then positioned himself to Mira's womanhood and then did the same thing and penetrated her once more. Natsu repeated this rhythm between both girls and made sure that they were getting equal attention. While Natsu was working on their nether regions, Lisanna and Mira continued their sisterly loving which kissing and groping.

After a while of thrusting, Natsu and the sisters were close to climaxing, Natsu made sure that they were aware of it so that they get another load into them and increase the chances of pregnancy. The girls had no objections to it at all and accepted their fate as mothers full heartedly and couldn't be happier. And a bit of high speed pistoning alternating between the two girls and finally the time came to climax. He made sure both girls get an equal number of spurts into their sacred spots, which he actually managed to do.

(Lemon Scene End)

After they came down from their orgasmic high, Natsu just leaned back and laid down on the warm sand with the sun beating down on him, with sweat all over his body along with small waves lightly hitting him. Then the girls both got to each side of him, tired and panting, their bodies with equal amount of sweat as their bodies hit each other and their sweat mixed. Their arms draped over him with their heads resting on each of his pectorals. All three of them cuddled in relaxation like they had never relaxed before in their entire lives. Natsu then said "that was amazing!" Lisanna said "Yes it was, thank you!" Natsu replied "Your welcome, so does Elfman know of your little 'sisterly' moments?" Mira replied "No, but it will be fun if he finds out!" Natsu chuckled a bit and said "Indeed it will." Lisanna then patted his chest and suggested "How about we go once more into the water?" Natsu asked "Without our suits?" Lisanna then said "of course, ever went skinny dipping?" Natsu then smiled and nodded in agreement and then all three got up fully naked went into the water to have more 'fun'.

(Time Skip)

It had been a few years later' when the guild found out about Natsu, Lisanna and Mirajane's relationship and the things they did, they were surprised while Elfman was dumbfounded and shattered that Natsu claimed his sisters as their own. The guild had taken their time to wrap their heads around the fact that they were in a relation and would have a three way marriage soon, they learned to accept it.

After their marriage, Lisanna and Mira ended up having his children, both sisters ended up having two children each, both one boy and one girl each. Lisanna's children were named Igneel jr. and Ashley, Igneel jr. had his father's smile and yet his mother's hair while Ashley had her father's pink hair. Mira's children were named Michael and Liz, Michael has his father's hair color yet was wave like his mother's, Liz was silver like her mother's yet spiky like her father's.

Every now and then, the family of seven would travel to the same beach Natsu, Lisanna and Mira went to the first time for their family holidays. The parents taught their children the benefits of diving and swimming so that they can build their physique as well. While they manage to have fun as a family all together, when the children were asleep, the parents would sneak away to have their own 'quality time' as well in the hopes of increasing their family.

* * *

 **~ Thank you for reading, like and review.**

 **~ Once again, thank ValinNight and read the author's stories!**

 **~ for my next Orange and Gaming Gals story, it will feature Tracer from Overwatch!**


End file.
